She's My Idiot
by PrinceFroggie
Summary: When Rin gets rejected by the guy he likes, Len is there, not to cheer her up, but to be by her side. But he suddenly starts acting weird and learns from Kaito that he is "in love". How will their love story go? Bad-boy Len, and tomboyish Rin. :D
1. Prologue

A/N: Waah~! Issashiburi~ It's been a long time since I've written for FF. Well, my love for Vocaloid rekindled my FF spirit. Anyway, I hope you like this story about the ever so adorable twins [or since some people really want the 'mirror-image' representation, the ever so adorable reflections] of the second series of Vocaloid, Kagamine Rin and Len. Because of these two, I am now in favor of twincest. HAHA. OH! BY THE WAY, THIS IS NOT TWINCEST. Anyway, enjoy this little prologue. My goal is to introduce the characters first and what their personalities are. Sore ja~

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. :D

* * *

PROLOGUE

"Ohayo, Neru-chin!"

Kagamine Rin, a young girl who studies at Yamaha Gakuen, bounced happily towards her friend, Akita Neru. Neru smiled at her and gazed back outside the window, drooling. Rin placed her bag on her chair, sat on Neru's desk and gazed outside, too. She saw a young boy with green messy hair walking sleepily (and aimlessly, too) at the school grounds. She chuckled.

"Ah, I see. Mikuo, ne?"

"AH! R-r-r-r-rinrin! How can you call Hatsune-senpai by his first name so casually like that?" Neru flustered, getting redder and redder.

"Eh? Why not? He _is _my club mate. By the way, he _sucks _at softball. Seriously. I'm better than him." Rin laughed.

"Rinrin, shut up!" Neru laughed as she stuffed an onigiri into Rin's mouth.

The door suddenly slid open and in came Kagamine Len, the lead singer of the school's band (and also, Rin's classmate who has the same surname as her), Imitation Black. The room became quiet and everyone stared at him. Len had a scary atmosphere around him and everyone sort of feared him. The only ones who could really approach him in his class were Neru and Rin, as they were kind of like childhood friends. Len sat down on his chair, hung his bag on the table, prepared to sleep throughout homeroom period when Rin suddenly slammed her hands on his table. He glared at her, his cerulean eyes clearly saying: "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Oha-_ ITAIIIII!_" Rin pulled back her stinging palms and bit her lip, glaring at the table as if it was the one who purposefully hurt her. Len stared at her as he rested his chin on his hand. He chuckled.

"Are you an idiot or what."

"Shut up, Len...! 'sides, the idiot one is_ you_." Rin said, pointing at him, her finger almost touching his nose.

Len pushed her hand away and frowned at her.

"Ha."

Rin's eye twitched. This time, she placed her hands heavily on Len's table and leaned in closer, her face full of frustration.

"You _better _keep your promise that you'll treat me to today's lunch! I don't care if you don't have money; _just keep your promise!_" Rin pouted.

"...Let's see, you're not my girlfriend so, yeah, I think I don't really have that much obli-

"_KAGAMINE LEN! THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU SAY TO A DELICATE GIRL LIKE HER! HOW COULD YOU?_"

Everyone in their class looked at the doorway and all the girls (excluding Rin and Neru) swooned, fainted, screamed and whatever action a fan girl might do when they saw who it was. This time, it was Len whose eye twitched.

"Ka... Kaito... what the hell're you doin' here?" Len glared at his band mate.

"I came as quickly as I could when I sensed that you were teasing Rin-chan again." Kaito said.

"_Sensed_, my ass. You mean you eavesdropped on us, ice cream head."

"Haha! That's Len for you, Kaito." Gakupo laughed.

"Shut up, eggplant." Kaito huffed.

"_ONICHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!_"

Rin suddenly went storming towards Kaito's direction. The latter suddenly went all fatherly and opened his arms, waiting for a hug. He was smiling like an old pervert, completely with the pink sparkly background and sentimental BGM.

"Rin-chaaaaaannn!"

"_GAKUPO-NIICHAN!_" Rin squealed as she hugged Gakupo.

"Ahaha! Yo, Rin-chan!" Gakupo smiled at her, ruffling her hair and giving Kaito an apologetic look.

Len slammed his hand onto his mouth and stifled his laughter. Neru had her face buried on Len's desk and was stomping the floor as she tried not to laugh. They were quite on the verge of tears, as Kaito stood dumbfounded beside Gakupo, who was being snuggled by Rin. His fan girls were all giving him looks of pity. When he finally got to his sense, he could suddenly hear the stifled laughter of Neru and Len. He pointed at them in an accusatory manner.

"_LEN! NERU! SHUT UP!_" He sputtered. his face turning red from the embarrassment.

The two blondes couldn't hold it in any longer. They burst out laughing. Kaito's flustered reaction and his tomato red face was too much for them to handle, not to mention Gakupo giving Kaito a pat on the back (even though he was still hugging Rin). During all this, a green-haired girl in ponytails walked past the noisy classroom.

"Really now. How can they be so noisy this early in the morning?" She said to no one in particular, her voice hinted with annoyance.

She got a glimpse inside as she walked past and saw Len. She giggled.

"_My Len is really so cute._"

* * *

A/N: Well, my purpose was to introduce the characters but, tell me what you think. I have seven chapters already written on my paper, so if I get reviews [or if I get bored here at home], I can just type it anytime and post it up for you guys. Soooo, yeah. REVIEWSSSSSS. THEYRE MY LIFE. =))


	2. Love Is A Word That Idiots Use

A/N: LOL. My friend and I have been fangirling over Kimi Ni Todoke. DAMN. Kazehaya is waaaay too cute. Anyway, please do remember that I tend NOT to mention the time, day or anything like that in my fic unless it's really needed so when you're getting confused about the time, please, just think that months has passed. :)) Oh oh oh! And the whole story is finished already on my paper. :] So reviews if you're curious as to what's gonna happen and I'll just type it. :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Love Is A Word That Idiots Use

Rin loved waking up to a white morning. She, for some reason, loved the cold air of the winter season. She loved to use the kotatsu and she especially loves how she can do so many layering when it comes to winter clothes. That is why this morning, we see Neru sitting on Rin's bed, waiting for the said girl to finish choosing her outfit for the day. Neru threw a large road roller plush at Rin and pouted.

"_Nee_, Rinrin! Hurry up! I'M _HU-N-GRYYYYYYYY._"

"Okay, okay!" Rin puffed her cheeks and just picked her usual winter clothes: a black turtleneck, white down fur jacket, yellow scarf, red plaid mini skirt, striped knee socks and boots.

The two quickly got out and ran into Crypton's, their favourite fast-food chain in the block. As Rin ordered a heap of food, Neru's eyes were wandering around when she suddenly ducked down. Rin just finished ordering and stared at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oi, what's wrong, Neru-chin?"

"Shhh...!"

"Ha? What's wrong with you? It's as if you saw a killer or something. Haha! That killer being Mikuo-

Neru turned red at the mention of the name. Rin chuckled, then she smiled at her... _an evil, scary smile._ She turned around and spotted the carefree green-haired boy at the counter. She grinned... _like a demon._ _Rinrin's quite the sadist. Now I'm wondering how I even became FRIENDS with her,_ Neru thought gulping and praying for her dignity (and life) to remain intact. Rin started waving her hand at Mikuo. Neru's eyes widened.

"_MI-KU-OOOOO!_" Rin called out.

Mikuo turned around and saw the two girls. He waved back.

"Yo, Rin, Akita!" He beamed at them, but mostly at Neru.

"Mikuo, sit with us! 'sides, there's no more seat available." Rin grinned, secretly pushing her bag to the available seat beside her.

"You sit there, beside Neru-chin. My bag's kinda heavy, and I don't really have any plans of placing it on my lap." Rin stated.

"Ah, okay." Mikuo sat beside the almost dying Neru and started reading the menu.

"So, anywa- _AH! NERU-CHIN!_" Rin suddenly burst out, slamming the table to add to the drama. Deep down, she was laughing like a maniac.

"H-hai?" Neru squeaked, making Mikuo laugh.

"_NERU-CHIN! WHAT DAY IS IT TODAY?_"

"U-uhm... Saturday..."

"_CRAP! GOMEN, NERU-CHIN! I FORGOT SOMETHING MY MOM ASKED ME TO DO!_"

"_...EH? NO WAY!_"

"_GOMEN NE! I GOTTA GO! JA!_" Rin dashed outside and quickly went back.

She placed her hand firmly on Mikuo's shoulder and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Mikuo, take care of Neru-chin. She's a very delicate girl. Okay?" Rin whispered.

"Eh? Ah, sure, no prob." He smiled.

"_Sankyuu na!_" Rin dashed outside again and stopped at a park near her house. She was panting.

She sat on one of the swings and had a smile of triumph on her face. _I don't know if Neru-chin will kill me for this or love me more,_ she thought to herself_._She pushed the swing slowly, watching her breath make white puffs of smoke in the air. This was another thing why she loved winter. A warm can suddenly touched her cheek and she instinctively took it. She looked up and saw Len. She grinned.

"Yo, Len." She said, giving him a salute (victory sign style) before opening her can.

"Yo... Why do you greet like a man?" Len eyed her, amused.

"Got any problem with it?"

"Not really."

"Then don't ask." She grinned, chugging down on the drink.

"Are you a lesbo?"

"Eh! _NO!_" Rin puffed her cheeks.

"Hmmm... Do you like Neru? As in _like, like._"

"...I'll kill you."

"Then, that Hatsune girl?"

"_...I'LL REALLY KILL YOU, LEN._"

"Heh. I was kidding." He chuckled.

"You better had been." She laughed, punching him on the shoulder.

Len sat on the swing beside Rin and took a cigarette out. Just as he lighted it, Rin blew it out. Len glared at her. She glared back.

"I know you're from a band and all that crap, but cigarettes aren't really necessary."

"What do you care, A-cup?"

"_SHUT. UP. LEN._"

"Heh."

"Don't _'Heh'_ me, you _shota._"

"I'm outta here."

Len stood up and started to walk away when Rin suddenly ran after him, grabbing his arm. He raised an eyebrow at her. Rin had this tendency to switch moods all of a sudden. One minute, she's all tomboy, and the next, she'll be all fidgety and girly. Len had a vague idea what this was going to be about.

"A-ano ne, Len. You see, I like this guy and-

"You like Gakupo, don't you?"

"Eh? _WHY DO YOU KNOW?_" Rin's face had turned a _deep _shade of red.

"It's obvious. But Gakupo doesn't know. He's an idiot, that's why." Len said _matter-of-factly_.

"A-ah..." Rin nodded.

"Anyway, if you're gonna ask me for help... no."

"_WHY. NOT._" Rin whined.

"...It's a bother." He said, running his hand through his hair.

"...You don't know what love is. That's why you're saying that, you dumbass Len!"

"To me, love is just a word that idiots use." He muttered, pulling away from Rin.

Len walked off, leaving Rin pouting... and kind of sad.

* * *

A/N: Wow. This is one lame chapter. Anyway, in the next chapters up to the end, Len's character is totally gonna change. I was preventing myself from swooning over Len while writing this. HAHAHA!


	3. I'll NEVER Love Again

A/N: I hope people are still reading this. Actually, I hope you guys love this story. I actually spend all, and I mean ALL, my free time writing this. So, I hope you appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 3: I'll Never Love Again

As Len sang the last note, Kaito finished his guitar streak, Meiko drummed the last beat and Gakupo softly finished his bass solo, a girl with golden hair fidgeted outside their practice space. She kept on fiddling her fingers and hoping that someone would open the damn door. Suddenly, a girl with pink wavy hair walked past her (not before giving her a warm smile) and opened the door. Rin was pretty shocked at the girl's boldness, as if she went here every day. The door was left open ajar (probably by the pink-haired girl, thinking that Rin was going inside, too), and everyone had their attention on Rin and the girl.

"Ah, Luka! Rin-chan!" Gakupo smiled at her.

Rin grinned at him. _Damn it Len. Because of you, I suddenly feel nervous around Gakupo-nii,_ Rin thought, waving shyly at Gakupo.

"Ah... _A-a-a-a-ano_... Th-that... uhm... L... L... Le-le-le-le-len... E-ea-

"_SPIT IT OUT ALREADY, RIN._" Len interrupted Rin.

"_YOU DROPPED THIS EARLIER, IDIOT!_" Rin said as she threw Len his handkerchief.

"Oh, thanks... Oh yeah. Hey eggplant head. Rin likes you." Len said as he put his handkerchief into his pocket like he said the most normal thing in the world.

...

...

...

...

"_LEN YOU IDIOOOOOTTTTT!_" was what Rin wanted to say but no words came out. All that she knew was that Gakupo smiled at her, the pink-haired girl holding his bass guitar for him.

"Rin-chan, I want you to meet Megurine Luka-chan. She's my girlfriend." _Ow. Rejection,_ Rin thought.

"...Eh?"

"_Yoroshiku,_ Rin-chan!" Luka said, a really cute smile on her face.

"...A... Ah... _Yo... Yoroshi...ku_."

Rin glared at Len. She rushed inside and grabbed his hand. She dragged him outside and pushed him. She was biting her lower lip and looked like she was about to curse Len to the deepest depths of hell when she suddenly sank down to the ground, burying her face in her arms and crying her heart out. Len was surprised. He wanted to say something, but Rin also had to give him a piece of her mind.

"You're a stupid, insensitive jerk! _I HATE YOU!_ _Uwaaaah!_"

"O-oi.. Rin?"

"_I HATE YOU!_"

"..."

"How can I even match up to that Megurine Luka?"

"Match up...?"

"I mean... _LOOK AT HER!_"

"Yeah, well, I did, earlier-

"_SHE'S A FRIGGIN D-CUP! AND HER WAIST IS SO THIN!_"

"...D...?"

"And, and ,and... _HER HAIR IS SO PRETTYYYYY!_"

"..."

"She's so beautiful and mature!"

"...Ah."

"Because of _YOU_, Len... _I GOT REJECTED TOO EARLY!_"

"He'll reject you anyway. Whether you confess tomorrow, or next month or even next year."

"...Insensitive jerk... Stupid... idiot...!"

She never stopped crying, but for some reason, Len couldn't just leave her. So he stayed by her side, watching her and never saying a word. When she finally calmed down, Len crouched down in front of her and lightly hit her on the head. Rin let out a quiet _ow_ as she sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve, looking up at Len. He crouched down in front of her and pinched her cheek.

"Ouch..." Rin probably didn't have any energy left from crying.

"Did you let it all out?" Len asked.

"Eh?"

"I don't plan on stopping you when cry." He said, letting go of her cheek and crossing his arms over his knees, resting his chin on his hand.

"Why you-

"It's better to let it all out, right?" He said, looking away.

"L... Len..."

"So, cheer up. You're 100% uglier when you cry." He stood up.

Rin atood up, too, and punched his shoulder, laughing a little. She sighed.

"If love is this painful, I don't think I need it anymore. It may be cowardly of me, but I don't care." Rin said before she ran off.

Len watched her retreating back. For some reason, he didn't feel happy when he said that. He felt something else.

* * *

A/N: Ah, the pain of rejection. Rin, I feel your pain. Anyway, reviewssssss. =w= Please remember that for reason unknown to me, I do not have MS Word on my computer. I'm just using sime normal WordPad. So ignore any typos. :))


	4. She's MY Idiot

A/N: I'M ON A TYPING SPREE! =)) And yes, I did a two-chapter update :)) I was... bored. And I felt unloved. LOLWTFAHAHHAOKAYI'MGOINGCRAZYYY. xD

* * *

Chapter 4: She's MY Idiot

The next school day, Rin went to school... _wearing dark shades._ Neru and Rin stared at her. At their school, a lot of girls did that; dressing up and modifying their uniform to impress. Rin was definitely not one of those girls. _And those shades weren't even fashionable_. It was Len who spoke first, his chin on his hand.

"Have you joined some kind of gang, idiot?"

"Shut up, Len. I didn't join any gang."

"_Jaa,_ did you cry all night?" Neru asked, also aware of Gakupo's rejection.

"...N-no..." Rin stuttered as she nervously turned her head away.

"..." Len and Neru stared at her.

"W-what now?"

"Yep, she did." Len and Neru said.

Rin sat down and pointed at Neru. The latter blinked in surprise.

"Enough about what happened to me. I want to know what happened to _YOU_!"

"Eh...?"

"How did it go with Mikuo?" Rin smiled a big smile.

"_WHA- SO YOU'RE THE LESBO ONE?_" Len gasped, genuinely shocked.

"_Iiiidiot._ Mikuo is Hatsune's older brother, airhead. Can you get any stupider?" Rin said, tapping her head.

"U-uhm... M-m-m-m-mikuo-kun... lent me his jacket... so I wouldn't feel cold..." Neru grew red.

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_" Rin jumped up and down as she hugged Neru.

During all this, Len was just watching them. He heard the light sound of clattering and looked down, seeing a pair of dark shades. He bent down to pick it up. He raised up an eyebrow and tapped Rin on the shoulder.

"Oi, Rin. You dropped something." Len muttered.

"Eh? What is it?"

Rin turned around and Len stared at her. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked horrible. For a moment, he felt sorry.

"Your dropped your shades, cyborg."

"AH!" Rin squealed as she grabbed her shades.

Len watched Rin as she put on her shades. He never stopped looking at her. He wanted to talk some sense into the girl. Rejection probably hurts, but Rin couldn't stay like this forever, crying every night for the affection of a man she didn't even have a chance with. It was the horrible truth, and Len knew this.

"Rin, come to the roof top with me now." Len said as he stood up and went out of the classroom.

Rin just shrugged at Neru and followed Len to the rooftop. Before she reached the floor of the rooftop, a group of girls suddenly blocked her way. She groaned inwardly.

"Excuse me, you're blocking my path." Rin said calmly.

"So?" One of the girls said.

"So move, airhead." Rin hated it when people ask her stupid questions.

"Stop flirting with Len-kun, butterhead." Said another girl.

"I'm not flirting with that idiot, wasabi head." (A/N: Yeah, it's Gumi).

"Then stop hanging out with him! You're an eyesore!" The first girl said.

"How about you stop _hanging out_ in my way and let me through?" Rin hissed.

"I don't want to."

"But I want you to." Rin said defiantly.

"Then make me-

Rin slapped her in the face and glared at her.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, duckhead."

The girls pushed Rin to the floor and started hitting her, pulling her hair, kicking her. The first girl started unzipping her skirt and the other girls followed suit by unbuttoning her shirt and blazer. They really wanted to humiliate Rin. Rin screamed.

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?_"

Rin and the '_bullies_' froze and looked at the top of the staircase. At the top of the stairs was Len, seething with anger, his hands clenched into fists. He was glaring at the girls on top of Rin. He started descending the stairs, throwing glares at the girls.

"Get off of Rin. _NOW._" He said, gritting his teeth.

"Len..." Rin murmured.

"B-but-

"_I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF OF HER NOW!_"

As the girls let go of Rin, Len stormed down and threw his jacket at Rin. He looked away as Rin started fixing her clothes back on. The girls, huddled in a corner, were looking at Len, terrified.

"Fix yourself, Rin." Len muttered.

"Len-kun, we-

"_SHUT UP! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?_"

"Len-kun, she's not worth it!" The girls said.

"Fuck off. You don't even know her."

"W...Why?" The first girl said, realizing how angry Len is.

"How dare you hurt _my_ idiot?"

Rin stared at Len, catching the _possessive_ meaning of what he just said. Ever since she got rejected by Gakupo, Len had been acting strange. This was, by far, the weirdest yet to happen. Hearing Len claim her as his own was just plain strange. The girls ran off crying, leaving Len and Rin alone on the staircase. Len knelt down beside Rin and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Hn." Rin nodded, carefully folding Len's jacket and pushing it against his chest.

"...What?" Len asked as he noticed Rin staring at him.

"...Thank you for saving me... but... Len..."

"..."

"You're acting... different than the usual Len that I know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Eh?" Rin stared at him, then she laughed.

"What?"

"I can't believe you admitted that you're acting different!" She laughed harder.

"Shut up." Len smiled at hearing Rin laugh genuinely.

Rin stopped laughing and stared at his face. She smiled.

"Len, you should smile more."

"Why should I, idiot?"

"You look better when you're smiling." Rin said softly.

Len looked away and put his hand on his mouth. His face felt hot. And his heart was beating faster than usual.

"Uhm, Len?"

"W-what...?"

"...Nevermind." She laughed.

Rin finally stood up and ran up the stairs to the roof top. She twirled around and called Len, her face wearing a big grin. She gestured for Len to come up.

"Len, hurry up! Let's cut class! Haha! Besides, it's been a while since we were together on the rooftop!"

Rin ran ahead, leaving Len to his thoughts. He slowly stood up, putting his hands in his pockets and biting his lower lip. He walked up the steps one at a time, his mind going crazy. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"...What is this..." He whispered to himself, placing his hand on his chest.

* * *

A/N: Well, yeah. :)) Please, more reviews? I really feel loved when I receive them. I mean, just a simple "update" or "nice" is fine. :D Forgive me for wrong grammar and typos. I don't have MS Word. Hehe. :D


	5. Spilling The Beans

A/N: So, uhm. Has it been two years already? Oh my god. *bows down* I'm so sorry! Well, here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for! *gives out cupcakes to everyone*

Warnings/Disclaimers: Extreme cussing on Len's part (though everyone will probably cuss, 'cept for Neru, Luka and Mikuo). Vocaloid does not belong to me. *tear*

* * *

"Oi, Kaito. Wake up."

"Hmmm...five more minutes..."

"The fuck? _Kaito!_"

"Wait...come on..."

"_KAITO!_"

A pillow came crashing down on Kaito's face. _Hard_. The blue haired teen sprang up from bed, screaming "_MONSTEEERR!_" as he stupidly clawed at the air. Len, the culprit behind the pillow-smashing, watched Kaito with an amused grin. He snickered.

"Your fan girls should see you right now, ice cream head."

"O-oh! Len, it's you- _what are you doing in my bedroom at seven in the morning?_"

"I wanted to hang out!" He grinned.

"Yeah, and I own Pegasus." Kaito said sarcastically, ruffling his hair as he yawned.

"Fuck you, man. I just wanna talk." Len said, taking a seat on the couch and randomly grabbing Kaito's cell phone, checking his inbox.

"Talk about wha- _hey, don't touch that!_" Kaito said, lunging at Len and making a grab for his cell phone.

"Hehe~. _Baby munchkins_, huh. Gross." The blonde said, dodging Len and throwing the phone towards the bed.

"_Fuck you, man!_" Kaito said, laughing.

"Watch your mouth, _baby munchkins_." He snickered.

"Okay, shut up. What did you want to talk about, anyway? I'm sure it's not about me." The blue-haired guitarist stood up and stretched his arms, yawning.

"Well..._baby munchkins_, how do you know when you're in love?" Len asked bluntly.

In Kaito's opinion, Len was the last person to _ever_ be bothered with things as trivial as _love_. That was why when the words poured out of the blonde's mouth, Kaito squealed (much like a girl) and faced Len rather abruptly, grabbing him by the shoulders and feeling as proud as a mother who just saw her first child graduate. Kaito was at a loss for words, his eyes brimming with manly tears. He started shaking Len back and forth, unable to form coherent words. Len, being smaller than his friend, could not even get the strength to push him away or break free from his grasp.

"_K-Kaito, what the f-fuck?_"

"_Leeeeen~~! I'm so proud of youuuuu! Who's the lucky giiiirl~?_"

Len finally managed to break free from Kaito and scurried away from him, occupying a corner of his friend's room. Kaito was grinning at him stupidly.

"So, who's the lucky girl, Len?" Kaito asked again.

"Wh-what d'ya mean, _lucky girl_?" Len was trying to stall.

"Oh, come on, man! Who is it?"

"I-I was just asking how you know you're in love, _idiot_." Len muttered, looking away to hide his blushing face.

"_Oh, there is a giiiirl!_ You're blushing!" Kaito chirped happily, bouncing over to Len and putting his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"...shut up, _Bakaito_."

"C'mon, you can tell me!"

"I can't! You'll fucking tease me!"

"I won't! I swear on my beloved guitar, I won't tease. Nor tell."

"Not enough."

"...then I also swear on my prized amplifier." Kaito rolled his eyes.

Len sighed and pushed his friend away, walking over to the bed and sitting down. He ruffled his hair and buried his face in his hands, much like a grown man thinking about all the unpaid debts he has left. Kaito knew Len was going to take a while to collect his thoughts, so he decided to dress first. He took out a plain white shirt and a pair of dark jeans and slipped them on, not minding stripping with Len in his room. They were boys, anyway. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, combed his hair and got out to check on Len. He was still thinking. He sighed.

"Good lord, Len. I don't have all day." He laughed.

"I think it's Rin..."

Kaito stopped mid-laugh..._and remained frozen like that for a good while_. Len eyed him curiously, his face red and clearly spelling out _annoyance_ and _embarrassment_. Kaito finally managed to move again, his face suddenly _shit-just-got-real _serious. He sat down beside Len, put his arm around Len's shoulders, and pulled him closer. He looked at Len straight in the eyes, the latter getting uncomfortable at his friend's weird behaviour.

"Len."

"Wh-what?"

"I think you're just confused."

"...huh?"

Kaito let go of him and leaned back, his arms supporting his weight. Len looked back at him.

"I mean, really? _Rin-chan_?"

"What's wrong with her, _asshole_?"

"Nothing. Rin-chan's adorable, and I'd believe any other guy saying that he likes her. _But you?_ C'mon, you've _gotta_ be kidding me." Kaito said.

"...don't tell me you like her."

"What? No! Well, yeah, sure. I do, but not in _that_ way! I like her in that..._sister-brother _sense."

"..."

"But you? I mean...you _always_ bully her."

Len groaned. Kaito sat back up and patted him on the back.

"Okay, okay. I'll listen. How did you come to this conclusion, anyway? That you like Rin-chan."

"Well...I get this _reeeeaaaallly_ annoying urge to protect her. And y'know, when she said that she wouldn't love again, I got fucking depressed. I wasn't able to sleep that night."

Len looked at Kaito and saw him making an annoying, _I-totally-knew-that_ face. Len punched him in the shoulder. Kaito laughed.

"I think you're _madly_ infatuated, Lenny~." Kaito hooted.

"Fuck, don't use such heavy words, man."

"So, what're you gonna do about it?"

"Do about what?" Len said, clearly oblivious.

"...about your feelings for Rin? When are you gonna make a move?" The guitarist asked casually.

"...what move?" He asked again, clearly lost.

Kaito could only do so much to stop himself from screaming in horror and disbelief. He quickly grabbed his phone, dialled Gakupo's number and called him over. Len just stared at him. Gakupo, his house standing right next to the Shion household, was soon sitting down, Indian style, in front of Len and Kaito. Kaito placed his hand firmly on Gakupo's shoulder before retelling Len's story, his face gravely seriously. Len's face was blushing again, his words coming out incoherently. When Kaito finally came to the problem, Gakupo gasped, jumping up to further emphasize his shock.

"_Holy shit, man_!" Gakupo cussed.

"I know!" Kaito said, dabbing away at imaginary tears on the corner if his eyes.

"What in the _fucking hell_ is up with you two?" Len asked, panicking.

"Len, I didn't know you were so innocent~!" Gakupo bawled, joining Kaito in his _imaginary-tear-dabbing_.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"When I asked you when you were gonna make a move, you just looked so lost..." Kaito said, looking out onto the horizon.

"Were you planning on letting this be unrequited forever?" Gakupo asked wistfully.

Len stared at them in disbelief, his face clearly spelling out _my friends are fucking weirdoes._

"Len, don't worry! Okaasan and Otousan are here for you!" Kaito said, grabbing Len's hand and shaking it.

"Yes, yes. We're here! We'll help you win Rin-chan's heart!" Gakupo said, grabbing Len's other hand and shaking it as well.

Len was starting to think it was a bad idea that he told them. And he was utterly troubled as to who Okaasan and Otousan were.

* * *

In the local supermarket, we see Rin happily doing her groceries. She stopped to look at her grocery list and nodded, making her way to the vegetables section. As she came upon the leeks, which was the one on her list, she spotted her twin-tailed teal-haired batch mate, Hatsune Miku. Rin stared at the massive amount of leeks that the latter was getting. She shook her head and went closer, getting her own helping. Miku looked at her, and smiled. Her smile was overly sweet and sugary, Rin could only nod back.

"Ah, Kagamine-san! Nice to see you here!"

"E-eh? Ah, y-yo, Hatsune."

"_Yo?_ Kagamine-san, that's no way for a girl to greet her friends!"

Rin then found herself being pulled into a hug, Miku pecking her on the cheek before letting go. The latter was smiling at her, her hands holding Rin's hands in a very affectionate manner.

"See? Wasn't that more feminine and sweet? Teehee~!" Miku chirped.

"A-ah...de-definitely..." Rin nodded.

"Well, then. Bye! See you at school!" Miku said happily, bouncing away.

Rin scratched her cheek with one finger, utterly puzzled by Miku. She suddenly turned around and smiled at Rin.

"Kagamine-san! Uhm, are you going out with Len-kun?" Her face was tinted pink.

The blonde couldn't help letting out a low _woah_ at Miku's boldness regarding Len. Rin shook her head.

"Oh, goody!" Miku said giddily, waving at Rin and happily skipping to the register.

Rin was freaked out. This was the first time that she has ever talked to Miku, and yet the latter was being extremely familiar and close to her. It made her shudder. And did she look like Len's girlfriend? She shuddered more at this thought.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go! Everyone is so fucking weird in their own way. Haha! :D I hope you don't hate me updating after two years. *bows down* _Hontou ni gomennasai! Moshiwake arimasendeshita, minna-san!_ I tend to forget about my fanfics when school starts, so yeah. well, read and review! :)


	6. The Kiss

A/N: I don't know if any of you noticed, but I edited the last four chapters to suit my current writing style (and to correct some typos and grammar). I added a few words here and there, edited it to be more descriptive; basically, I tried to make it more like chapter five, which (to me) is more appealing, in terms of description and grammar. :) Why don't you guys check it out? :) Oh, and another random thing! I might start drawing some scenes from my fics (cause I'm bored). Would any of you want to see that? I'll post up a link if you want to. :) Just leave your opinions (in reviews?) :D Haha! On to the chapter! :)

* * *

Rin checked herself in her mirror. After a month, she was finally over Gakupo. Quite a short time, but she realized that it wasn't that big of a crush (not to mention, it was her first time liking someone). She smiled at herself and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder like a guy (there isn't an inch of femininity in Rin when she's not in love). She was quite happy, in fact. She wanted to tell Len that she was back to normal.

"_Ittekimaaaasu~!_"

* * *

When Rin entered the classroom, she saw Len already sitting at his seat, his face buried in his arms. He was probably sleeping. She grinned. She skipped to her seat (which was beside Len and behind Neru's, right at the back of the classroom beside the window). She placed her bag on the table and crouched down beside Len and moved her face closer to Len's face. She took a deep breath and...

"_GOOD MORNING, LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!_"

If the dead weren't raised back to life from her shout, I don't know what will. Len yelled out of shock, falling off his chair and unceremoniously landing on his backside, his face clearly saying _what in the fucking hell just happened_. Rin laughed hysterically, rolling on the ground while clutching her stomach. Seeing Len shudder before waking up and that look of utter surprise on his face was enough to send her into a laughing fit. Neru, who was talking with Mikuo outside their classroom, scratched the back of her neck as she heard the laughter erupting from her classroom. Everyone was laughing with Rin, unable to hold it in any longer (despite their fear of Len). Len glared at Rin and sat up, reaching out his hand and pinching Rin's cheek. The latter was saying _ouch_ but kept on laughing, eyes brimming with tears. Len sighed, running his hand through his air.

"I think you popped my eardrum, idiot." He said before glaring at his classmates, shutting them up.

"_AHAHAHAHA~~! _You should've seen the look on your face, Len! It was _fucking_ _HILARIOUS!_" She said, wiping her tears and sitting on her table, Indian style.

"You don't say." He said sarcastically, yawning.

Rin grinned at him. Len looked at her, a bored look on his face. Somebody suddenly came up skipping towards them and hooked her arm around Rin's. The two Kagamines looked at the girl.

"Ahaha~! Kagamine-san, I heard everyone from you class laughing all the way to my room, so I wanted to join in! Is that alright?"

Her face caked with make-up, hair tied into high twin tails, her skirt unbelievably short and her blouse body fitting, Hatsune Miku had just casually skipped into their classroom and hooked her arm around Rin's as if this was the most common thing. Of course, it wasn't. Miku was popular, like, _super popular_, but nobody was friends with her from their class. She was known for hooking up with different guys. The most famous story about her was that she went out with _ten_ different guys in the span of one week. Len looked at her with disinterest, while Rin was trying to casually pry her off of her. Miku looked at Len, and smiled one of her sugary smiles.

"Ah! Len-kun~! Good morning~! I'm Hatsune Miku! But you can call me _Micchan~_!" She said.

Len cringed. Her voice was unbelievably high pitched, and it hurt his already stinging ears (from Rin's _good morning_). The bell rang (Rin let out a sigh of relief as Miku let go of her). Then, the events that proceeded next wasn't expected by _anybody_ at all. Miku suddenly leaned forward, wrapped her arms around Len's neck and placed an uncomfortably long kiss on the band vocalist's lips. Len was wide eyed with shock, Rin as well. Everyone in the class stared at them. It was _definitely_ uncomfortable for everyone (as they _heard_ the kiss). Miku pulled away, giggled and skipped out of the classroom, winking and giving Len a flying kiss. As she got out, their teacher got in (along with Neru, who just finished talking with Mikuo). Usually, the students were already standing up, ready to bow as a greeting to their teacher. But today was different. Everyone who witnessed _the kiss_ were frozen. Rin was the first one to gather her senses. She shook her head, jumped off the table and approached Len. She took out a handkerchief (her face still had that shocked expression) and handed it to Len. She slapped him lightly on the face, getting him back.

"L-Len...you've got..." She motioned putting on lipstick.

"...what?"

"...lip-gloss...there...uhm...yeah..." Rin muttered.

"O-oh...th-thanks..." He said, taking Rin's handkerchief and wiping his mouth.

"...are you okay?"

"I feel violated, Rin..." He said, the colour from his face draining.

"What happened? Everyone's so stiff." Neru said as she walked up to them.

"..." Len was staring at the floor as he continued wiping his mouth.

"Uhh...H-hey, Neru-chin..." Rin said as she sat down on her seat.

"Hmm?" Neru was clueless.

"Uhm, hey class! Uhh, whatever happened, let's just...forget about it for now~." The teacher said, rather nervously.

"I feel like my youth has just been sucked away..." Len mumbled.

* * *

After school, Shion Kaito, Sakine Meiko, Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin hung out at Crypton's. Their table was unusually silent (their table was always the noisiest in the establishment; one time, they almost got kicked out). Rin, who sat between the girls, looked at Len with a look close to pity. Kaito was about to make a remark when Rin threw a leaf of lettuce at his face (she ordered a salad). He looked at Rin, who was shaking her head. The blue-haired teen nodded.

This was such a depressing afternoon snack.

"Y-Y'know, we're gonna have a gig!" Gakupo said, trying to raise the spirit.

"O-oh? Really? That's good! Len, d-did you hear that?" Rin said, following Gakupo's move.

"A-awesome! W-We'll show them I.B. rocks!" Kaito cheered (rather half-heartedly, as he was still concerned with Len).

"Kagamine-kun, what's wrong?" Luka asked, totally not following.

Rin face palmed, Kaito and Gakupo sweat dropped. Meiko didn't care (she was dozing off beside Rin). Len looked up at them and Rin saw how much paler he got since..._the incident_. Maybe this was how Len felt when _she_ was the one down in the dumps. She sighed, ran her hand through her hair, and picked up her fork. She fished in her plate for an extra large leaf of lettuce and threw it at Len's face with great accuracy. Some of the salad dressing splattered against Kaito and Gakupo (Len was between them).

"_Damn it, Len! It was just a STUPID kiss! GET OVER IT!_" Rin shouted, standing up and slamming her hands on the table.

Their friends looked at each other. _A kiss, _they thought. Len grabbed a napkin (and threw the lettuce at Kaito's face) and stood up as well, slamming his hands on the table, too. So much for the _unusually silent table._

"_It wasn't JUST a stupid kiss!_" Len hissed.

"_IT WAS! GET FUCKING OVER IT! YOU'RE SUCH A WIMP!_"

"That was my _first kiss_, you _idiot! I wanted it be someone else!_" At this, Kaito and Gakupo looked at each other, knowing perfectly who that _someone else_ was.

"Uhm, if it's not too much trouble to let us in on the _conversation_, uhh, who kissed you? Rin-chan?" Gakupo timidly asked, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

At this, Len's face turned red.

"_No! It was that Hatsune girl! FUCK!_" Len pushed back his chair and stormed out of Crypton's.

Rin slumped down on her chair and sighed. She looked guilty.

"I didn't know it mattered so much to him. And I said such mean things..." Rin felt like crying.

"Rin-chan, do you mind telling us what happened?" Luka said, enclosing Rin's hand in hers.

The blonde nodded, and told the story.

* * *

"Oh, my. That's...definitely bad." Gakupo said.

"That's Hatsune girl definitely has the hots for our shota." Kaito muttered.

"You don't say, _Bakaito_?" Rin rolled her eyes.

"Len's such a ladies' man." Meiko mumbled, half-asleep.

"Rin-chan, I think you should go find Len. He's probably cooled off by now, and you really have some apologizing to do." Luka said.

"Yeah, I should." She said, pushing her chair back and running off after Len.

"Oh, young love. Otousan, look at them go." Kaito said, dabbing at imaginary tears as he leaned on Gakupo's shoulder.

"Yes, Okaasan." Gakupo also dabbed at imaginary tears.

Luka looked at her boyfriend with a puzzled look. _Otousan? Okaasan?_

* * *

"Leeen! Where are you? Damn it!"

Rin rested her hands on knees, panting after a long run. It was already near sun down. She had tried calling Len, but his phone was turned off (_That bastard!_, she thought). She had tried going to the town park, the school rooftop, the band's practice space, even his house and part time job, but no sight of the blonde. She was at her wit's ends. But then it hit her.

"Could he really be there...?" She wondered.

She ran back home, took out her bike, and started cycling towards the river near their town's boundary. They lived in the province, and the town was pretty small (the population, too), so in due time, she was at the river, panting hard. Her face was tinted pink from her rigorous running and cycling. This part of the town was rarely seen with people, especially at this time of the day. She inspected the river, and as she expected, Len was sitting along the edge, throwing rocks into the water (_Wait, is that his phone floating downstream?_, she thought). She shook her head and parked her bike. As she slid down along the slope heading to the river, Len turned to her. He looked at her for a moment, and sighed before turning back to his rock-throwing. In a moment, Rin was sitting down beside him. It hadn't occurred to her how she should apologize (she had been too busy looking for him). But she just sighed and faced Len. The latter glanced at her.

"Len, I'm so sorry." _So blunt and straight-forward_, she thought.

"For what?"

"For snapping at you without knowing that it mattered to you." Rin said.

"..."

"I really am. I'm sorry I snapped at you back there."

"...It's okay, Rin. It's just..." He groaned, ruffling his hair in frustration.

"It's just?"

"It really matters to me...because...I like..." His face was turning red.

"You like...? Oh my gosh, you like Hatsune?" Rin gasped.

"What? No! I..." Len looked at her straight in the eyes.

Rin tilted her head to one side, as if to say _you like who?_

"I...like...I like..."

"C'mon, Len, you can do this!" Rin said, smiling at him.

That smile that sent Len's heart racing like hell was enough to blow away what courage he had gathered to confess to Rin. He buried his blushing face in his arms and groaned, leaving Rin in confusion. She grabbed him on one arm and shook him gently. She pouted.

"C'mon, man! Tell me~!"

"...Oh, god..." Len muttered.

"Who is it?"

"...she's an idiot." He said, looking up (but not entirely showing his face, just his eyes).

"Eeeeh~?"

"And she's such a tomboy." He said again.

"..." Rin was staring at him.

"...and she's...really thoughtful...and oblivious."

"..." Rin was still staring at him.

"She's also a bit...uhh, naive."

"Wow, you have a weird type." Rin said innocently.

Len chuckled, nodding his head and glancing at Rin. She was thinking really hard on who Len was describing. He laughed, earning him a look from Rin. He grinned at her.

"You're so stupid, you know that?" He said.

"Wha- so mean!" She said, pouting.

"But I can't believe you found me here."

"Well, this _was_ our favourite place when we were kids." She smiled.

"Well, for me, it still is." He said, looking at the setting sun.

"...actually, me too. " Rin said dreamily, unconsciously leaning her head against Len's shoulder.

Len just smiled at her. _What an idiot_, he thought, before chuckling and pinching Rin's cheek, much to her annoyance.

* * *

A/N: That won't be the last appearance that Miku makes! :D How was it? Read and review please! This is by far, the longest chapter of SMI yet. :D


	7. Like, Dislike?

A/N: Well, enjoy this chaaapter! :D Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :) LOL, Rin's ringtone is, of course, her duet song with Len "_Suki, Kirai_". Gosh, I love that song. :))

Note: Obaasan can also mean auntie. :)

* * *

_Sukiyo kirai wakannai kirai__  
Sukida igai arienai sukida!  
Suki to kirai wakannai tomarenai  
Suki kirai~_

A week had passed since that day at the riverbank, and Len still hadn't made a move. Rin still hadn't figured out who Len likes, even with all those clues. So naturally, our beloved tomboyish blonde still had no idea whatsoever that she was the apple of her best friend's eye. This morning (or rather, afternoon), Rin was snuggled up in bed, trying to catch up on some sleep (since she was up all night reading mangas). Her phone had been ringing for quite a while, and she was refusing to pick it up. On the tenth time it rang, she gave up on her stubbornness and sat up, groaning as she grabbed her phone and flipped it open. Neru's high-pitched voice almost popped Rin's eardrum, snapping her out of her sleepiness. She held the phone at a distance, still hearing Neru's voice loud and clear.

"_Riiiinriiiiin! You finally picked up! What were you doing?_"

"Uhh...I was sleeping, Neru-chin..."

"_Oh, Rinriiiin! RINRIIIIIN!_"

"What is it?"

"_Please come with meee! And bring Len, too! Oh my gosh, I don't think my heart can take it anymore!_"

"Damn it, Neru-chin. What's the matter?" Rin said, groaning and running her hand through her hair.

"_At 2:00pm, Mikuo-kun's taking me to Yamaha Land today..._"

"Oh, you sneaky little girl! And you're already on a first-name basis!" Rin said, smiling at her friend's successful love life.

"_Rinrin, listen to me! I asked him if you guys could go, too, and he understood-_

"WHAT? CAN YOU REALLY BE THAT STUPID, NERU-CHIN?"

"_I-I'm sorry! I'm just...Please, Rinrin~. Do this for meee~._" Neru was sobbing on the other end.

Rin sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'll go. And I'll bring Len, too."

"_Oh, thank you so much, Rinrin~! I love youuuuuu~!_"

"Save those words for Mikuo." Rin said, chuckling as she heard Neru splutter.

She flipped her phone shut and sighed, ruffling her hair. She stood up and started preparing. It was just a month away until Christmas, and she was 100% sure Neru would be spending it with Mikuo at the rate that they were going. After brushing her teeth, she directly went to the shower. As she soaked in the warm water that drizzled over her lean body, she felt a little sad. It would be the first Christmas that Neru wouldn't be spending with her. She sighed, turning the shower off and slid open the shower room door, getting her towel and wiping herself dry. She wrapped it around herself and got out, making a beeline for her wardrobe. She fished out a black three-fourth sleeved shirt, denim mini skirt, black tights and white gloves. After slipping into her outfit, she brushed her hair, looking at herself in the mirror. She stared at her face, puffed her cheeks, smiled, looked sideways, and stared again. Then sighed.

"I wonder if I'll ever get a boyfriend..."

As the words sank in, she laughed. _Who am I kidding, _she thought, _No one would ever like a tomboy like me._ She grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder and got out. She still had to drop by Len's house and drag his ass over to Yamaha Land. She slipped on her favourite yellow Doc Marten's boots and grabbed her pink parka as she went out of the house.

* * *

"_Konnichiwa~! Obaasan, _is Len home?"

Rin was at the Kagamine household's doorstep, talking to Len's mother. She was pretty young to be a single mother, and Rin held a certain respect for her.

"Oh, Rin-chan~! Come in for some warm tea and get out of the cold, dear. Lenlen's home."

"Oh, no thank you, _obaasan. _I'd love to, but I'm in a hurry. Neru-chin asked me to pick Len up."

"I see. I'll get him for you, dear."

Rin stayed on the doorstep, rubbing gloved hands together and blowing on them to keep them warm. She hugged herself and turned around, staring the snow-covered yard.

"Something wrong with Neru?"

Rin turned around and saw Len looking very...greyscale. He was wearing dark jeans, a dark long sleeved turtleneck shirt and his favourite grey Chucks. The only colour that added life to his outfit was his red parka, and probably his hair. Rin grinned at him.

"Yo, Len~!"

"Yo." Len said, walking up to Rin's side and instantly cussing as a cold wind hit his face.

"Neru-chin wants us to be her chaperone."

"Chaperone? The fuck?"

"She's going on a date with Mikuo."

"H-Hatsune?" Images of a certain _incident_ flashed into his mind, draining the colour from his face.

"Not _that_ Hatsune, Len. It's the brother we're talking about."

"O-oh..."

"Come on, man."

Rin grabbed Len's hand and laced her gloved fingers with him, sending Len's heart hammering inside his chest. He blushed furiously, hoping to all the gods that Rin couldn't hear his heart nor get suspicious of his tomato red face. Rin started walking, a blushing Len beside her. She looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"You're face is so red, Len."

"I-It's the cold, idiot. It's just...really fucking cold." Len muttered.

"Huh." Rin shrugged, tightening her hold on Len's hand.

"R-rin...my hand..."

"Eh?"

"I...Why do you need to hold it...?"

"Whyyy? Is it wrong to hold hands with friends?" Rin asked.

"...I...honestly don't know..."

"Then it's okay!" Rin grinned.

Len just looked away, trying to keep mind off the fact that he was holding hands with Rin.

* * *

Upon arriving at their meeting place (Rin finally let go of Len's hand when Neru called, much to the Len's relief and annoyance), they saw Neru talking to Mikuo...with a certain teal haired, twin-tailed girl latched on to his arm. Rin could feel Len beside him regretting coming with her. She glanced at him, and saw how Len's face was absolutely pale, his forehead beaded with cold sweat. She felt sorry for him.

"Ah, Rinrin! Len, too! I'm so happy you came! Mikuo-kun brought his sister, too." Neru chirped happily.

Rin laughed nervously. _That's right, _she remembered, _Neru-chin has no idea about Len losing his lip's virginity_. She grabbed Len by the elbow and pulled him along.

"S-so, what're we gonna do today?" Rin asked, holding on firmly to Len's arm, since ever seen he saw Miku, he had been trying to walk away.

"_Teehee~!_ Kagamine-san, Len-kun, hello~!"

"A-ah...Hey, Hatsune..." Rin muttered weakly.

"_Oniichan, _you go on alone with Akita-san. I'll go with Kagamine-san and Len-kun!" Miku chirped, grabbing Rin's and Len's hand and pulling them along without waiting for her brother's response.

* * *

Throughout the day, Miku was clinging on to Len like a fly clings to shit (oh my god, disgusting metaphor). Rin just followed them, feeling very much sorry for Len (and feeling a bit left out, too). Len was known for being scary, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't a gentleman. So even if he loathed the idea of Miku beside him, he couldn't bring himself to push her away, afraid that he'd make her cry. He looked back at Rin, who shrugged at him, an _it-can't-be-helped_ smile on her face. She watched the two go on rides, take pictures, eat snacks; somewhere deep down, Rin wanted to be the one doing those with Len. She shook her head at this thought, realizing how ridiculous the idea was. After a while, they sat on a bench, taking a break. Miku purposefully sat herself between Rin and Len, latching herself on to Len's arm. The latter cringed, and stood up, prying Miku off of him.

"Y-you guys want something to drink?" He asked.

"Oh, uhm, I'd like an ora-

"I want a leek juice, Len-kun!" Miku said, interrupting Rin, who looked at Miku strangely.

"Okay, then. Rin, orange juice, right?" Len said.

Rin nodded. Len walked off towards the vending machine a few benches away from them, hands in his parka's pocket. They watched him stare at the contents of the machine. Rin started checking her phone when Miku spoke up.

"Go home already." Her voice lost it's cute and high pitched tone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying much attention. Could you say that again?" Rin asked, flipping her phone shut and facing Miku.

"I said, go home already." Her face didn't have that smile anymore.

"Wh-what?"

"Fucking bitch. Go the fuck home already." She was _scary_.

"What the...? What did you just say?" Rin asked, still not believing her ears.

"You're a nuisance to my date with Len-kun. Go the fuck home already."

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" Rin still refused to believe that this teal haired potty mouth was _the _Miku that she was just walking with earlier.

Miku groaned.

"You're so stupid. I _want_ Len-kun for myself. If you're here, I can't do my magic."

"...magic?"

"I can't make him fall in love with me if you're here with us."

"...I'm sorry, I'm really not following. Are you okay, Hatsune?"

"I hate you. So go home. You're an eyesore." Miku said.

Rin let go of her doubts and finally let herself believe that the overly sweet Miku that she knew was all an act. She glared at her.

"You know what, I'll do just that, seeing as I'm not wanted here, anyway."

Just as she stood up and said those words, Len was already in earshot. He saw Rin gathering her things, and grew alarmed. He didn't want to be left alone with Miku.

"Oi, Rin! Where are you goi-

"I'm going home! I'm not wanted here, anyway! Enjoy the day with this bitch!" Rin snapped, running off towards the exit.

Len stared at her retreating form, glancing at Miku (who was faking tears). He walked over to her.

"What happened...?" He asked.

"Kagamine-san just snapped at me! Len-kun, what could I have possibly done?"

"...Rin just snapped at you?" Len was starting to get suspicious.

"Y-yeah...it was so scary, I thought she was gonna hit me..." Miku reached out to Len, only to get her hand batted away by Len.

"Rin wouldn't do those things."

"...eh?"

"Rin's not that kind of girl."

"Len-kun, I-

"I think you're the one at fault."

Len ran after Rin, sensing that something was terribly wrong. Miku just stared at him.

* * *

Unfortunately for Len, who wanted to run after her, Rin was already on the train. She was fuming with anger. How dare that bitch talk to her like that? Who the hell does she think she is? And that idiot Len! Why didn't he do anything when she was being left out like that? They were best friends, for god's sake! And moreover, she was annoyed at herself. Why did she feel _jealous_ when Miku mentioned that she wanted Len for herself? It was all spaghetti in her head right now, the only thing making sense was her anger. Upon arriving at her station, she quickly walked home. She stormed to her room, threw her parka on the floor and flopped down face first on to her bed. She screamed, hoping that the mattress was muffling her voice. After a while, she felt a bit relieved. She turned over and stared at the ceiling. She was so confused. It had started raining outside, making it colder than usual. She stayed like that for a good while, just staring at the ceiling and waiting for her anger to subside...when she heard someone knocking on their door. She heard muffled voices, someone hastily walking up the stairs, and her bedroom door flying open. She abruptly sat up, not expecting anyone to open her door in such a violent manner. What she saw surprised her. It was Len, still wearing his parka and dripping wet from the rain. He was trembling from the cold. Rin stared at him. He opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut by his own sneeze.

"L-Len...! You're dripping wet!" Rin said, quickly standing up to get a towel from her cabinet.

"I-I'm fin- _achoo!_"

"You're not fine, idiot!" Rin scolded, walking up to Len and wiping his face with the towel.

Rin closed the door and pulled him along towards the heater. He slumped down on the floor, Rin kneeling beside him, still wiping his face. He remained quiet, pouting and staring at the floor.

"You're clothes are wet, stupid." Rin muttered.

"...why did you suddenly storm off like that?" Len asked, looking at Rin straight in the eyes.

Rin blushed. She never really paid much attention to Len's face, but now, she noticed that Len was really handsome. His blonde hair, darkened from the water, matched his honest blue eyes. His fair skin was smooth and well, flawless. Rin caught herself and shook her head, much to Len's puzzlement.

"Why are you shaking your head?"

"N-nothing! I, uhh..."

"You...?"

"...I'll get you a change of clothes from _oniisan_! You'll catch a cold if you stay in those clo-

"Answer me first." Len demanded, grabbing Rin by the wrist to prevent her from getting away.

"..." Rin looked away.

"Why did you storm off like that?"

"...I felt...left out..."

"What...?"

"And that bitch was getting on my nerves." Rin said.

"You felt left out...?"

"How can you let me feel like that? You're my best friend, for god's sake!" Rin yelled at him, pouting.

"Sorry..."

Rin sighed.

"It's okay. It can't be helped anymore."

Len still didn't let go of her, much to the girl's discomfort.

"...I'm really sorry..."

"Len?"

"I won't let it happen again."

"I-I get it, just let go of me now..."

"Are you still mad?"

Rin looked at him, and smiled.

"I'm not."

"...okay, then."

"I'll get you a change of clothes."

* * *

Once the rain stopped, Len thanked Rin and her family for letting him wait the rain out. He walked back home, his mom fussing over him. Back at Rin's household, they were all at the living room watching TV. Rin's mom suddenly pinched her cheek.

"Oh, why didn't you tell us, Rin-chan?"

"Huh? Tell you what?"

"Oh, you don't have to hide it! We're totally fine with it, especially since its Len-kun! We know he's a good boy."

"...I'm lost, mama."

"He's your boyfriend, right?" Her mom said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Rin's eyes widened.

"What? No! Where'd you get that ridiculous idea?"

"E-eh? He isn't?"

"No, he isn't!"

"But you were fussing over him that much..."

"He's my best friend, mama; of course I'd be fussing over him like that!"

Rin puffed her cheeks and stormed off to her room. _What is up with everyone thinking that I'm going out with Len_, she thought.

* * *

The next day, Len wasn't at school. Rin didn't find that weird. What she found weird, though, was the message that Len's mother sent her.

"_Lenlen's sick, dear. And I have an appointment that I really can't cancel. Can you take care of him for me, please?_"

* * *

A/N: Gaaaaaaah. I hope that was good. *rolls off* Read and review, guys! :D


	8. A Gentle Kiss

A/N: Sorry for the long waaaait! *rolls around* School's starting next week, and I've been busy going to the school adjusting my schedule and paying the fees. *sighs* I've also been busy with cosplay (not to mention I've been waking up late and spending the afternoon in the park, jogging). Anyway, here you go~!

Note: I wanted to use the official Vocaloid characters as much as possible, so yeah. Len's mom is Sweet Ann (Taiwanese design) and Rin's mom is V3 Lily. And Rin's oniisan is...uhm, let's just cast Big Al for now. The Taiwanese design again (their designs are so awesome).

Another note: _Okayu _is the Japanese counterpart of rice congee, and _zabuton_ is the cushion that is sat on when sitting on the floor. :)

* * *

Upon arriving at the Kagamine (Len) household, Rin was welcomed with a piece of paper taped onto the front door. During lunch break that day, she had received a message from Len's mother, stating that her son was sick and that she had a really important appointment that she couldn't cancel. So of course, being the nice childhood friend that she is, she told Len's mother that she would hurry to their house as soon as classes ended. That is why we see Rin in front of Len's house, staring at the piece of paper taped on the door.

"Please, take care of Len~ C: xoxoxo, Ann-obaasan~." Rin read (noting the kiss mark beside the name with amusement).

"Well then, Len's probably up in his room so...I'll just let myself in, I guess. _Ojamashimaaaasu~!_"

Rin walked in, sighing in relief as warmth enveloped her, the unforgiving cold of the wintry season sealed away as she slid the door close. She took off her boots and trudged in, heading for the living room. She placed her things on the couch and slumped down unceremoniously, trying to think. What exactly will she do here, anyway? Len's mom asked her to take care of Len, but did Len really need taking care of? He wasn't a child anymore, for God's sake. Maybe Len's mom was just worried about Len being all alone in the house. Yep, that's probably it. Len's mom wanted Rin to "house-sit". Rin was already convinced of this when she heard a terrible coughing coming from upstairs...followed by the undeniable sound of someone tripping and falling. Rin gasped an _Oh my gosh, Len!_ as she dashed upstairs, knowing perfectly well which was Len's room (she and Neru always disturbed Len's house). She opened the door and saw Len on all fours, coughing and looking undeniably in pain. Rin rushed over to him, taking his arm and putting it over her shoulders, guiding him towards the bed. She settled him down on the bed, rubbing his back to ease his coughing. Len's hair wasn't in its usual ponytail, and his face was red, probably from his extremely high fever. When his coughing fit finally subsided, Rin offered him a glass of water, which he took willingly and drank heartily. Rin watched him. When he was done drinking, he placed the glass on his bedside table and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, glancing at Rin questioningly.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" His voice was a little hoarse.

"...Eh? Uhm, Ann-obaasan asked me to...take care of you. Didn't she tell you?" Rin was feeling rather awkward.

"...she didn't." Len said, coughing.

"So, uhm...where were you going earlier? I mean, I found you on the floor." Rin asked.

"I wanted to go downstairs, to get some food..."

"...why were you on the floor?"

"...I'm weak, you idiot."

"Oh, right! Sorry. Haha!" Rin said.

"..."

"Wait. You're hungry?"

"How slow can you get, idiot?"

"Wait, I'll make you something!"

"What? You don't need to. I can just order something." Len said.

Rin jumped up and dashed towards the door, stopping at the doorway and grinning at Len.

"No, no! That's no good, Len! Homemade food are always _waaaaaaaaay_ better!"

With that, she ran off, thundering down the stairs and heading for the kitchen. Back in Len's room, our sick shota could only groan in anticipation. In all the years that he had known Rin, he had never seen the girl near the kitchen (unless she was raiding the refrigerator). Now that Len though about it, could Rin even cook? He shuddered, scared for what fate lay ahead of him. But still, he couldn't deny the fact that deep down, he was really happy. Rin was here with him. She looked really determined to take care of him, and that didn't fail in sending his heart hammering inside his chest. He sighed and stood up (with much difficulty, as he really was feeling weak), wrapping himself in his blanket and trudging slowly out of his room, heading for the kitchen. Halfway down, he could hear Rin humming, with the sound of water boiling in the background. He shuffled slowly towards the living room, which was across the kitchen, and settled himself on the couch. He watched Rin as she scurried around the kitchen, preparing God-knows-what, which actually smelled good, much to Len's relief.

"What in the world are you making, Rin?" Len asked.

Rin shrieked in surprise, turning around and staring at Len. Obviously, she wasn't aware that he was watching her cook. She pointed a knife at Len accusingly.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"This is my house, genius." Len chuckled.

"Well, whatever. This is going to be done soon, so, yeah. Wait for it!"

Len just watched Rin as she cooked. He found this image of her really cute. Rin's shoulder-length hair, which she always kept down, was tied into a high ponytail. Her fringe was pinned to one side, and her cheeks were tinged a slight red, probably due to the heat from her cooking. She was wearing a yellow frilly apron over her school uniform, and her sleeves were folded up to her elbows. This...this _caring_ side of Rin was new to Len, and it was a nice change from her usual tomboy attitude. After a while, Rin was finally done cooking. She placed a steaming bowl of _okayu_ on the table in front of the couch and sat down on the _zabuton_. She grinned at Len.

"Ta-da~!"

"...is it edible?" Len teased, sitting on the _zabuton _beside Rin.

"Wha- Of course, it's edible!" Rin puffed her cheeks.

Len took hold of the spoon and...as luck would have it, fell from his grasp. Rin eyed him curiously, and he cussed under his breath. Was he _that_ weak?

"...look, as much as the idea repulses me, I'll...I'll _feed_ you." Rin said the word _feed_ with enough disgust to last a lifetime.

"What? No! Why the fuck?" Len felt his face grow hotter, and he knew it wasn't because of his goddamned fever.

"I-It's not such a bad idea, you stupid idiot...! Stop getting worked up over the smallest things!" Rin argued, grabbing the spoon before Len could react.

She spooned up a spoonful of the _okayu_ and blew on it gently, so that it wouldn't burn Len's throat. Len was really not ready for this. He was extremely sick, and his mind wasn't working properly. All he could think of was that Rin was going to feed him, and the way her lips pouted as she blew on that spoonful of _okayu _was just too damn adorable. He gulped, hoping to all the gods that he wouldn;t do something stupid and unnecessary. Rin finally stopped blowing on the spoon and drew it closer to Len's mouth. The latter kept his mouth shut.

"Len."

"..." He looked away.

"Len, open up." Rin ordered.

"..."

"Oh my God, Len. I'm not fucking poisoning you. Open up!"

Len looked at her and sighed. He opened his mouth, just enough for the spoon to get through, and hoped that Rin would take his blushing face as a sign of his fever. Well, in all honesty, the _okayu_ was wonderful. Len had never imagined that Rin was capable of something as feminine as cooking. He looked at Rin, and saw that she was smiling. He blushed even more.

"Wh-what are you smiling for...?" Len muttered.

"Well, I'm just amused."

"At what?"

"You're always a snarky little bastard, acting all high and mighty and badass, which is fine with me. Really. But this side of you is..." Rin looked at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"...?"

"Ah! This side of you is _refreshing_."

"What am I, a drink?"

Rin laughed.

"But then again, any side of Len is fine with me. I like all of them." Rin said, randomly stirring the _okayu_ and looking at it, just in time to not see Len blush even more.

When Len finally finished his bowl of _okayu_, Rin told him to go back to his room to rest. Len chided in a few remarks, with Rin countering everything. Before he went up, he watched Rin as she went about the kitchen, washing the bowl and the utensils that she used. _She's like my wife, or something_, Len thought...which made him blush and hurry towards his room. He sat down on the bed, still not feeling sleepy. After a while, he heard Rin walking up the stairs. His door creaked open, and Rin walked in. She closed the door and leaned on it, eyeing him.

"You should sleep, you know." She said.

"I'm not sleepy."

"Hmm...just lie down. You'll eventually feel it."

Len shrugged and lied down, pulling his blanket over him. He coughed, which sent Rin scurrying over to him. Len looked at her.

"What?"

"W-well, you coughed...so...you okay?" Rin asked, worried.

"...you worry easily." Len chuckled.

Rin hit him lightly on the shoulder. She suddenly placed her hand on Len's cheek, then forehead (which made Len blush, again), and a worried look covered her face again.

"You're fever is so high...wait here."

She stood up and looked for a clean towel. When she found one, she went to the bathroom and soaked it in water, wringing it dry and folding it into a rectangle. She placed it on Len's forehead, and sat down on the floor beside his bed.

"There, that should ease you up a bit." Rin smiled, yawning.

Upon seeing Rin yawn, Len felt sleepy himself. But it seems that Rin was sleepier than him, because in the next few minutes, Rin was resting her head on her arms on the edge of his bed, eyes closed. Len sat up and watched her. Her thick lashes, contrasting against her fair skin, was unbelievably beautiful. Her golden hair, still tied into a high ponytail, looked extremely soft. Unknown to Rin was her popularity at school, but of course, Len knew about this. He knew that if Rin wasn't such a tomboy, she would probably be more popular than that Hatsune girl. He carefully got off his bed (so as not to wake Rin up) and headed for his cabinet. He found clean blankets and got one. He trudged over quietly to Rin and placed a blanket over her. As he did so, his face got too close to Rin's face. He noticed how her lips looked so pink and soft...up to this day, he keeps on telling himself that he was _really_ sick that day, and his mind didn't function well.

He kissed Rin.

It was a simple kiss, yet sweet nonetheless. Len's heart was hammering inside him as he felt Rin's lips on his. He quickly pulled back when he felt Rin move. He hurried back to his bed, pulled the blanket over him and shut his eyes.

* * *

When Len's mom finally got back home, Rin was sitting beside Len's bed, a photo album in her hands. She looked up as the door creaked open, Ann's head popping in to look at her son. She smiled at the young girl, and walked in quietly.

"Is that his photo album?" Ann whispered.

Rin nodded, smiling.

"He really treasures the photos wherein you and Neru-chan are included."

"I noticed." Rin said, chuckling.

"Len's a sweet boy. I'm really grateful that you've been taking care of him."

"Oh, for today? It was nothing, _obaasan_." She smiled at Ann.

"Well, I can take it from here, Rin-chan. It's getting dark."

Rin said her goodbye and headed for the living room, grabbing her things. As she got out of the house, she looked up at Len's window, and found herself blushing. She shook her head and ran off.

When she fell asleep back at Len's room, she dreamt of Len giving her a really gentle, yet sweet kiss.

* * *

A/N: DUHURHURHURHURHURRRR. I'm sorry if it was a lame chapter. *sweatdrop* Read and review? :) BTW, I think I mentioned before that this story was already written on paper. Well, I lost it. HAHA I'M SUCH A LOSER. I stopped relying on the papers (since I lost them) since chapter five/my revival. Oh! And I already have an ending in mind. I'm _pretty _sure it's not an ending that you're expecting, but still, I hope you'll like it. And don't worry, the ending's still far away. :) READ AND REVIIIEEEWWWW! *twirls around*

P.S. Ignore the typos. I don't feel like checking it today. *laughs like Renge from Ouran*


	9. Planning for Christmas

A/N: Long time no updaaaate~! What's up, my friends? Anywaaay, here's your awaited Chapter Niiiine~! *_twirls around_*

* * *

"_Ah...achoo!_"

Rin sniffed, wiping her nose with a handkerchief. It had been a week since she took care of Len, and she had been suffering that whole week with a cold she contracted the day after she took care of the said boy. She shrugged, thinking that Len's cold that day was just extra-contagious (but we all know the truth, don't we, my friends?). She slouched down on her seat as her teacher droned on about the history of Japan; it was boring the shit out of her. She groaned inwardly and raised her hand, excusing herself from the class to "go to the lavatory". However, once she got out of the classroom and slid the door close, she made a beeline for the rooftop. To tell you the truth, the rooftop was off-limits. There had been cases of students jumping off the building to commit suicide, and the school administrators didn't want that happening again; it would make the school sound bad. But nowadays, they really didn't care anymore. So the sign on the door saying _NO ENTRY _was just a design now. Rin quietly opened the door and cussed when a gust of cold air hit her. It was still winter. She shrugged. She'd rather freeze to death out here than listen to her teacher's boring voice talking about dead people. She stepped out, closing the door and fighting the urge to go back in when someone leaning on the fence waved at her. She beamed.

"Yo, Len~!" She chirped as she ran over to him, her exposed thighs feeling like they were stabbed by the cold air.

"Hey, idiot. Aren't you cold?" Len asked, eyeing her from head to toe.

"Do you really think I need a coat when going to the lavatory?" Rin said, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Look at me, all warm and comfy in my blanket." Len grinned.

Now that Rin looked at him, she felt colder. He was wrapped in a big, yellow blanket which looked undeniably thick and warm, not to mention he also donned a red scarf. Len was obviously prepared. Rin pouted.

"How'd you bring all those out here? Didn't your teacher ask you or anything?"

"I have my ways." Len shrugged.

Rin sneezed again, sniffing and wiping her nose. Len looked at her, knowing full well that he was the reason Rin had a cold. Like hell he was going to tell her that, though. Rin shivered, rubbing her hands together and blowing on them. She hugged herself and proceeded to rub her arms.

"Are you okay, Rin?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. 'course I am! I won't be beaten by a col- _achoo!_" Rin wiped her nose, mumbling something along the lines of _fucking cold_.

Len sighed, and did the last thing Rin expected him to do. He took of his scarf and put it around Rin's neck, earning him a blush and surprised look from the girl. He then pulled her into the warmth and comfort of the blanket, their bodies against each other, his arms wrapping around the girl. Rin could feel her face growing redder as the seconds ticked away. It was then that she realized exactly how taller Len was compared to her. The top of her head only reached up to his shoulders, causing Len to bury his face in her hair. The fact that Rin could feel Len's warm breath on her head and that his body was warm didn't help in slowing down her heartbeat. She was confused with this situation. She didn't know why she felt happy, yet nervous at the same time. She stayed quiet, afraid that she'd ruin the moment (she didn't even know why she avoided that). She shivered again, the cold getting to her, and she could feel Len's arms around her tightening the hug. She didn't know what to do.

She really didn't.

That is, until the door to the rooftop suddenly flew open, making Len release his hold on Rin in an abrupt manner, the latter jumping away and looking away to hide her blushing face. Len glared at the door (he was having such a good time) and cussed when he saw who it was.

"_Kaito, why are you here?_" He said, groaning.

"Oh, my dear son~!" Kaito piped happily, Gakupo, Luka and Meiko behind him.

"I'm not your son. Why are you here?" Len said exasperatedly, slumping down on the floor.

"It's lunch already! Didn't you hear the bell~?" Kaito said with a flourish, his hands flying up (an obentou hung from his belt, and he was the first person Len knew who hung obentous from their belt straps).

Gakupo then noticed Rin standing a few feet away from the group. She was being unusually quiet. Usually, she would hug him first then quickly join in on the ruckus that Kaito made, teasing and verbally abusing him with Len and Meiko. She was always donning that ever-present sunny smile on her face. It was probably what Len saw in her. But this time, Rin had a troubled look on her face. He waved at her.

"Hey, Rin-chan~! Come over here!"

Kaito looked over and saw Rin, making the same observations that Gakupo made. He skipped over to the girl and ruffled her hair, snapping her out of her trance. He smiled at her.

"What are you spacing out for? Gakupo's calling you." Kaito knew that Rin viewed Gakupo as an older brother.

Rin looked at Gakupo and waved, smiling tentatively. She glanced at Len, and felt her heart beat faster. She bowed down to everyone and excused herself.

"I...I need to go to the bathroom, so...you guys can start lunch without me." She ran off, leaving everyone puzzled.

"Wow, she really needed to pee that badly?" Kaito said, earning him a hit on the head from Gakupo.

"_Okaasan, _she's confused. Are you that daft?" Gakupo said.

As the two continued bickering much like a married couple, Luka approached Len and sat down beside him.

"Did something happen, Len-kun?"

Len's face reddened at this. Luka chuckled.

"Well, as long as you two didn't fight, that's good." Luka whispered, ruffling Len's hair and giggling as she stood up and joined in on _Okaasan _and _Otousan's _bickering.

* * *

Rin ran back to the classroom, opening the door with such emotion and noise that the whole class were surprised, turning around abruptly and stopping whatever they were doing just to look at her. She looked around, spotted Neru and quickly ran to her, jumping over tables and seats. She grabbed Neru by the wrist (who was actually talking to Mikuo) and dragged her out of the classroom (much to the surprise of Neru and Mikuo), heading towards an unused classroom. Once inside, she closed the door and looked at her best friend seriously. Neru wanted to protest and ask Rin why she suddenly dragged her, but seeing that serious look on her best friend's face was a once-in-a-lifetime moment (most of the time, Rin was smiling, or had a mischievous look on her face), so she opted to listen.

"Neru-chin..." She started.

"Y-yeah?" Oh, this is going to be serious.

"...I'm really confused." Rin said, slumping down on the floor and covering her face with her hands.

Neru stared at her.

"By confused...do you mean, like, you like a girl...?"

"What? No!" Rin shook her head violently.

"O-okay, okay! Chill!" Neru said, sitting down beside Rin and placing her hand on her shoulder.

"I...I really don't know why I'm feeling like this..."

"What do you mean?"

"...promise me you won't tell anyone until I'm sure about this..._this thing_."

"I'm your best friend, right?"

Rin sighed, adjusting herself and facing Neru.

"It's Len, Neru-chin."

"Huh?"

"It's...I don't feel the same anymore around him..."

"I'm listening." Neru smiled at her.

"I mean, before...I really didn't care if I looked like shit in front of him. I didn't give a measly fuck about my appearance, nor about the things he did; much less _his _appearance. But now..."

"Go on, Rinrin." Neru had a knowing smile on her face.

"Whenever he's near me or around me, my heart starts to beat like crazy. Whenever he gets too physically close, my face heats up, and my heart beats faster than ever. And now...I notice the most insignificant and smallest things about him..." Rin groaned, pulling up her knees and hugging them, burying her face in her arms.

Neru smiled at this development. She knew that sooner or later, it would end up like this between her two best friends. She patted Rin on the shoulder and let the latter calm her nerves before she spoke.

"Rinrin, promise me first you won't attack me or cuss at me or do something in a violent and over-reacting manner when I say what I think."

Rin looked up at her and nodded, her blonde locks bouncing.

"You have a crush on Len." Neru grinned.

Rin felt time stop as Neru's words sank in. Len? How could _she _like Len? Of all people, _him_? Really? Rin was having a major emotional turmoil. Len always teased and bullied her...but he also protected her, trusted her, and most of all...he was there when she needed someone the most. She stared at the ground, trying to sort out her thoughts. After a while, she finally sighed and looked at Neru, who smiled at her.

"Neru-chin..."

"Hm?"

"_You're the bestest friend that anyone could ever haaaaveee~!_" Rin was, like I said, having an emotional turmoil.

She started crying, whether tears of happiness, relief, sadness or all of the above, no one knew. She hugged Neru, still crying. Neru hugged her back, rubbing her back and laughing.

"Boy, am I glad that this is the reason you forcefully dragged me away. Had it been something about food or the cafeteria running out of your favourite juice, I would've snapped."

Rin laughed, sniffing and sitting up. She smiled at Neru.

"Thank you, Neru-chin, for listening to me."

"What is it with you and your drama?" Neru giggled.

"So...what am I going to do now?"

"Eh?"

"With Len." Her face turned a slight shade of pink as she mentioned his name.

"...aren't you the expert in this? I mean, you set me and Mikuo-senpai up." Neru said.

"...this is different...it's about me, so..." Rin fidgeted.

"Well...why don't you try confessing to him?"

At this, Rin jumped up and gasped, clearly horrified and terrified at the idea. What was Neru thinking? How can she, the tomboy of the trio, just skip over to the school idol/her best friend and say her feelings like it was the most normal thing in the world? No, no. Rin knew she couldn't do that, even if she wanted to.

"Okay then...baby steps. You should take baby steps." Neru suggested.

"Baby steps?" Rin asked as she started taking baby steps, _literally._

"Not literally, Rinrin!" Neru said, laughing.

"W-well, what?"

Neru, still sitting down on the floor, crossed her arms over her chest and thought long and hard. After a long while, Rin heard her inhale sharply, followed by a giggle. She looked over at Neru.

"Christmas."

That simple word sent Rin's heart into a flurry. She was breaking out in cold sweat.

"But that's like, a couple's night, Neru-chin!" She protested.

"Your only chance is Christmas. Make him realize your feelings! _Be a woman!_" Neru said, jumping up and puffing out her chest proudly.

Rin looked at her strangely. She definitely didn't know that Neru had this side to her. It was funny seeing the usual shy and timid Neru puffing out her chest like it was nobody else's business. Rin sighed in defeat.

"H-how do I ask him out?"

"_NO_! Len has to ask you out!" Neru hissed.

"What? I don't even know if Len feels the same way!"

"He may be an airhead, but he's a gentleman. I'm sure he'll do something. Trust me." Neru winked at her, a knowing smile on her face.

* * *

Even before Rin told her about her feelings, Neru already knew. She could sense it around the two. She kept on smiling as she walked home, excited for Christmas.

"This is going to be great~!" She squealed.

* * *

Len was in his room, lying on his bed. He held two pieces of paper in his hand, holding it high above him. He groaned, slamming the pieces of paper on his table and burying himself in his blanket. He had no idea how he'd give it to her. He didn't even know why he bought them in the first place. Well, maybe he did. During that brief moment earlier that day, right before Kaito interrupted them, Rin hadn't pushed him away, causing him to think that she accepted him. She had stayed quiet as he hugged her tightly, his face buried on the top of her head. He felt his face heat up as he remembered how Rin felt against him, how her hair smelled, how warm she was...he groaned again in frustration and snuggled deeper into the blanket. Before he finally turned in for the night, he peeked out from under the covers and looked at the two pieces of paper on his table.

"_~White Christmas Evening!~_

_Enjoy the special, Christmas-only_

_Snow Sculpture Museum with your special someone~!_

_December 25, 2012; 11:00pm onwards~_"

He honestly didn't know what got into him that he bought these two tickets for a show that was obviously targeted at couples.

* * *

A/N: Get ready for sweet stuuuuuff in the next chapteeerrr~! Read and review! *_rolls around_*


	10. To Ask Her Out

A/N: I am _such _a potty mouth. And I'm proud of that. _*peace sign* _I'm so very truuuuuly sorry for the late update. I've been..._busy. *coughcosplayanimemangaschool cough*_ I'm upping this REALLY SHORT chapter to just tell you guys that yes, I am alive and breathing. XD

* * *

"And...w-what the fuck is this?"

Rin could only do so much to stop herself from squealing happily like a prisoner with a lifetime sentence who miraculously got released. It wasn't really her thing to act all girly and shit because of a boy, but if it was Len, it was a totally different story. Ever since her talk with Neru about her feelings for Len, she suddenly started feeling overly conscious about her guy best friend. It had been a week since that talk (and since that hug), and Rin knew that Len was starting to notice how weirder she got. One time during that week, Rin was reading a manga during lunch break. Len was standing behind her, and for some odd reason unknown to Rin, he leaned forward and over her shoulder, his chest bumping onto Rin's back, his lips terribly close to her ear. She felt his breath tickle her neck, which sent a shiver running up and down his spine. Up to this day, Len still didn't know why Rin ran out of the room that day, screaming and asking help from all the gods. So now, we see an overly conscious Rin fidgeting in front of a blushing Len who was holding out a piece of paper to her.

"J-just take it, idiot!" Len flustered.

"Wh-why should I take it? I don't even know what that is!" Rin said, placing her hands on her waist and trying to sound like her usual pompous self.

"Goddammit, Rin! Will you just fucking take it?!"

Rin pouted, and grabbed the piece of paper from Len. She rolled her eyes and looked over the writings on the paper..._which made her do a double take, look at Len, and read the paper for the third time._ She found herself unable to form coherent words. She knew her face was getting redder by the second, but she didn't care (Len was blushing hard, too). She looked at Len seriously, and-

"_FUCK, ARE YOU SERIOUS, LEN?_"

"_ARE YOU FUCKING MAD?!_"

"_Are you seriously asking me on a date? ON CHRISTMAS?!_"

...yeah, pretty romantic, guys. Len pouted (Rin noted how cute he looked when he did so) and shoved his hands into his pockets, nodding his head. He looked away, an embarrassed frown on his face. Rin blinked a few times, checking to see if she read the date right. She pinched herself and took deep breaths. After a few more pinches and deep breaths, she finally looked at Len (which was harder than she thought). She gulped.

"Th-then...uhm...see you on Christmas, Len." Her voice was barely a whisper, but Len heard her.

"Y-yeah..." He blushed.

"...thank you." Rin stepped forward and placed her hands on Len's shoulder, pulling him down to her level.

She stood on her toes and placed a light kiss on on Len's cheek. After that, she let go and ran away, much to Len's shock.

"Did she just...just...uhh...what just happened...?" Len muttered, his hand over the spot where Rin's lips had made contact.

* * *

Rin banged her head against her mattress when she got home.

"_WHY THE HELL DID I FUCKING DO THAT?! WHAT IS FUCKING WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT. IS. FUCKING. WRONG. WITH. MEEEEE._"

* * *

A/N: Yep. Told you it was gonna be short. XD Read and review!


End file.
